Girl Meets World (episode)
"Girl Meets World" is the first episode in season 1 of Girl Meets World. It aired on June 27, 2014 to 5.2 million viewers. Plot When Maya leads a homework rebellion in class, Riley joins in to try to be like her—much to her father's dismay. Summary The episode begins with Riley and Maya in Riley's room sitting on her window seat.They plan to sneak onto the subway but Riley doesn't understand why they can't just go through the front door. She agrees to go through the window after she realizes should wouldn't be able to keep a straight face. As they head out the window they back up back into the room as Cory, Riley's father,catches them. He tells Riley she is still living in his world and needs to go make it her own. After Riley asks if he will still be here Topanga comes in and assures her that they will and the two pre-teens head on to the sub way. Once at the sub way they meet Dweezil who refers to Riley as chick to which she seems rather excited. Maya heads to the train with her hands on her hips while Riley sloppily copies her. Maya catches her putting on lip gloss while on the train to which Riley says she is reinventing herself and is just as cool as Maya now. Maya replies by telling her if she would be cool if she saw over to the boy sitting on the seat. After watching him, Riley grins awkwardly. To which Maya replies that Riley is going to have take lessons on how to talk to boys. After that, Maya goes over to the boy and without letting him say a word, makes a relationship with him and breaks up with him at the same time. She goes over to Riley and tells her that he is available, as they just broke up. Riley hesitates a liittle to go over him, then Maya pushes her and she lands on the boy's lap. The boy introduces himself as Lucas. She sits next to him and then, an older lady demands for the seat Riley is sitting in. She pleaded with the woman not to make her move, so she can continue talking to him. But the woman sits in her place anyway. Riley goes over to Maya and said that it went great, but starts getting concerned saying that what if it was the best thing that ever happened to her, and nothing happens for her again. Grinning, Maya pushed her again and Riley falls into the older woman's lap who put her in Lucas's lap he grabbed her knee and let her sit on his lap. The scene shifts to the school hallway, where Riley and Maya are discussing about their homework. They start to enter the class, with Riley telling Maya to do her homework because she thinks that the teacher is a total nutjob and there's something wrong with him. The teacher is revealed to be Riley's father, Cory. Cory is about to give them their assignment, then Lucas enters the class saying that he is a new student. He takes his seat behind Riley, much to her excitement and she gazes at him lovingly until Cory notices and turns her around. Cory begins class and gives the students their homework which was to read pages 1-48 of their textbook and write a three page essay on anything they believe in, much to their dismay. Maya decides to protest on her homework and leads the class into a chant, with Riley following much to her father's dismay. The whole class leaves while chanting "No homework, more freedom!" except for Lucas, who rather seems upset at Riley, and Farkle, who cannot decide whether to pursue an education or be with his women, leading him to pass out and Cory catching him. Cory and Riley return home, Cory tells Topanga that Riley walked out of his class and is trying to be like Maya. When Topanga asks Riley why she wants to be like Maya, Riley replies by saying that Maya is cool, has a wild side, and does what she wants. When Topanga says that she's a good person, Riley Says,"Who cares about that !?". Riley dashes into her room by saying that her parents don't know her at all. In her room, Riley is sitting with her 5-year-old brother, Auggie, questioning her personality and destiny. Then Auggie starts to question himself about bears, cakes, and his drawings. Riley asks him if he is mocking her. Auggie says that they just think alike because they're twins. To which Riley says that they aren't twins, which leads Auggie to run out of the room screaming,"Mom!!!". The scene opens at the school cafeteria, where Maya and Riley look at Lucas trying to find a seat. Maya vacants a seat next to Riley for Lucas to sit on. Lucas tries to sit in that vacant seat, but Farkle gets to the seat first. After some flirting, Farkle leaves, but Lucas hadn't found a seat. So, Riley and Maya try to make a good greeting to invite Lucas over to their table. Lucas finally finds a table to sit, but Cory doesn't seem okay with Lucas and Riley in the same table. Cory drags Lucas out of the table by asking a question about what city is closest to Mexico. Lucas responds, "That would be El Paso, sir." With Lucas gone, both girls stop eating. Back in the classroom, Lucas and Riley meet up to talk again, but Cory talks to Lucas specifically by reminding him that he is keeping an eye on him. Cory returns the class to the history lesson and wonders if Maya had done her homework, which neither Maya nor Riley did. So, Maya decides to do a presentation with Farkle. Farkle brings in a diorama with fireworks. Maya takes the fireworks and tries to burn the collected homework to represent the end of the homework rebellion. Immediately, the fireworks spark the fire alarm sprinklers. Riley believes that she is the blame because she didn't stop Maya's rebellious nature even though she can't. Cory sends Maya to detention. After the chaos, Cory meets up with Maya to clear up how friendships work and helps Maya to get out of trouble in the future. She reveals she has nobody at home to help her with her homework implying her dark past with her mother who rarely pays attention to her. Later on the subway, Maya tells Riley that Cory is going to make them end their friendship. She does not believe her as they get to her stop Maya tells her that she doesn't go far as she does, and shoves Riley off the train much to her sadness. As soon as the doors close she prys them open and tells her only she can decide what’s best for her and she pulls Maya off the subway and they run off together. Back at the Matthew's house, the girls burst in with Riley telling Cory that there was no way she was gonna let him end their friendship. Cory asks them if that's what she thinks and she gives a speech about friends, and being herself, and she says her civil war is over, and she won. Cory smiles at what she says. Later at the train station, Cory gives Riley her own metro pass so she can take the subway whenever she wants and she gets on the train with Maya and it says one of the next stops is the world. Later they come back to the station surprised that her family was waiting for her. She asks why and Topanga says they would always be there for him. Cory proudly looks at tells Riley he's already met the world (referring to Boy Meets World) and it was her turn. He turns around imagining Mr.Feeny leaning against the sign, telling him "Well done, Mr.Matthews" and he smiles walking away with the rest of the family. Quotes Trivia *The original pilot was filmed from March 20, 2013 to March 22, 2013, but the new pilot began filming on November 11, 2013. *According to creator Michael Jacobs, a set designer put a small rectangle blackboard on the chalk holder of Cory's large classroom blackboard with two words on it: "Do good." This is a reference from Boy Meets World's final episode, "Brave New World," in which Mr. Feeny told Cory, Topanga, Shawn, and Eric to "do good" before they left for New York. *In the June 27th airing, the two lines of dialogue spoken as Riley and Maya as they were sneaking out the window in the first scene were erased from original airing on the WatchDisneyChannel App. *The Matthews live in Apartment 26 of their building. *Cory lies when he tells Lucas that he had never been to Texas, as he and Eric took a two month road trip across the 48 contiguous U.S. states in the summer of 1996. *Cory had seen an imaginary Mr. Feeny before in BMW's "I Dream of Feeny." *At the end of the episode, Mr. Feeny says, "Well done Mr. Matthews," referring to how great Cory's doing as a father, as well as a reference to Boy Meets world. *For the Afterbuzz TV review of this episode (with creator Michael Jacobs) click here. *Maya protesting her homework is similar to the season 2 episode of Boy Meets World, "Me and Mr. Joad," in which *Cory led his fellow students on strike for a test. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes